


Abducted

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: A Beautiful Day [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: For foxtrony. Jamie should know better than to talk to strangers.





	1. Just A Minute

Jack had looked away for not even five minutes.

 

Genji and Hanzo were quarreling, practically going for the other’s throat. The energy had been tense between them for days now. A day outside at the park Jack thought would cool the wrath, but apparently things were on a path that could not be changed.

 

It was only for a few minutes, he swore.

 

Mako wanted to play with his sisters today. Nothing against Jamie. But sometimes his little sisters just wanted him, not him _and_ Jamie. So when Jamie came barreling up for a hug, Mako gave him the cold shoulder by telling him to play somewhere else. Jamie didn’t seem to notice and instead ran to Lucio and Hana.

 

Mako finally had time to pay attention to Fareeha and the others.

 

Satya was the one who _really_ wanted Jamie to go away. He was so loud, and always so dirty. So she’d asked Mako to just tell Jamie to play with others. She wouldn’t say she begged, but it was rather close to that zone. Mako was hesitant, but in the end, he listened to her.

 

So in the end, it was really her fault.

 

Except to Genji and Hanzo, it was their fault. Genji wouldn’t leave Hanzo be, and Hanzo replied too sharply, and it erupted into an argument that turned into a fist fight. Jack ran up to them, shouting and quite irritated, pulling them apart and scolding them both. In the end, Genji went to go play with Zenyatta, while Hanzo sulked in the tube slide.

 

But if they hadn’t fought, Jack would’ve been paying attention.

 

Jamie was playing hide and seek with Hana and Lucio. He was pretty sure Lucio was hiding around the picnic tables. Then he saw the man.

 

The man was a bit odd, he supposed, but nothing too bad. He was carrying a leash and whistling, looking around before his eyes landed on Jamie. He smiled crookedly and walked up to Jamie. Jamie hesitantly stepped back, Jack said don’t talk to strangers.

 

“Hey, kid, my name’s Brian. Have you seen my dog? His name’s Pepper, he’s only a puppy and he slipped his leash.”

 

A puppy? Any thoughts of this ‘stranger danger’ were now gone. Jamie bounced right up to him. “I haven’t, but can I help you find him? I like puppies!”

 

Brian grinned back. “Really? You’re such a good kid! Hey, I think I saw him walk into the trees, come with me, I bet you can crawl between the bushes real good, since you’re so small.”

 

~*~

 

Mako noticed it first, when they paused their play for a midafternoon snack.

 

“Where’s Jamie?”

 

Jack paused and looked around. Despite there being easily a dozen children in front of them, there was no sign of the boy with the wild blond hair, trying to sneak an extra cookie or pocket a packet of crackers. “Winston? Have you seen Jamie?”

 

Winston looked up from where he was putting on a band aid on Hana. She’d skinned her elbow on the slide. “I don’t… think so? He’s probably just hiding, Jack, he was playing hide and go seek with Hana and Lucio earlier.”

 

“But he wasn’t hiding, Winston!” Lucio piped up. “He was seeking! And he never found me! Never!”

 

Hana frowned. “I thought you were seeking, Lucio. He didn’t find me, either either. I fell asleep on Bastion.”

 

Jack dropped the chips, the bag exploding on the ground and the dogs Snowball and Bastion scarfing them up.

 

Snacktime had crashed into a halt and a search for Jamie began.

  
Mako looked in the bathrooms, to see if he had gotten confused and thought he was hiding. Not in the bathrooms.

 

Hana, Zenyatta, and Lucio checked around the swings. He wasn’t hiding in the humps around the ground.

 

Zarya went into the woods with Bastion, Mei, and Satya.

 

Mei kicked the dead leaves around. “Why would Jamie go in here? Maybe we should go back.”

 

“It’s dirty,” Satya said. “He’d love it.”

 

Bastion came to a halt before he growled. The girls went tense, other than Zarya, who started looking around. “Boy? What’s wrong? Do you smell something?”

 

Satya glanced around as well, and she gasped. She ran to some bushes, flinching when the branches scratched her but didn’t stop until she’d reached the bushes. Carefully, she lifted a familiar red prosthetic, with a tiny sneaker attached to it.

 

Jamie’s prosthetic leg.

 

Zarya gasped and took it, examining it. “It… Jamie didn’t pull it off. Even when he’s in a hurry, he always… he always takes his shoes off…”

 

Mei screamed at the top of her lungs, and Satya joined in. Even Bastion howled.

 

~*~

 

“When was the last time you saw your son, Jack?”

 

Jack dragged his hand down his face. He’d expected that the girls had found an ugly spider, or a dead animal, when he’d heard their screams. The moment he saw the prosthetic, his stomach dropped to his face.

 

“I… I think around noon. There’s a lot of kids with us today, and it was just me and Winston watching. Ana would’ve been here too but she has a cold. Didn’t want to get the kids sick. It had to be around one. I took my eyes off of him for a few minutes, two of the kids were fighting.”

 

The officer nodded, writing down the information. “And when you did you realize he was missing?”

 

He’d already been asked these questions. But Jack responded again, knowing it was just to get the story right. And to make sure he wasn’t lying, but Jack didn’t want to fight right now. “Three thirty. It was snacktime. We found his leg maybe fifteen minutes later.”

 

“Why didn’t you realize he was gone sooner?”

 

Jack sighed and gave the cop a bit of a long look. “There’s a lot of kids out here today. Jamie’s also usually paired up with Mako. Guess they decided to play apart.”

 

“Which one’s Mako?”

 

Jack pointed out Mako, sitting on the park bench, petting Bastion. The cop raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why does a teenager let a five year old play with him?”

 

Jack snorted. “Mako’s only twelve. He looks old for his age. They went through a foster home together. Experience made them inseparable.”

 

“I see.” The cop scribbled something else down. “Do you have any enemies?”

 

~*~

 

“So, what did they say?!”

 

“Do they know who took Jamie?!”

 

“Be quiet, guys, let her talk!”

 

Lena took a deep breath. “Thanks, Amelie.” She was a little spy. Gabriel had arrived, with his kids, and Amelie advised they get more information. So after letting Mei wear her yellow hoodie, Lena dodged around and listened in on the cops talking to Jack.

 

“They don’t know who took him, and they don’t know where he is. But they said something about the first twenty four hours being cru-shel. What does that mean?”

 

Amelie went tense and balled up her fists. Jesse answered for her. “It means, that uh, the first day after a kid goes missing are the most important?”

 

Lena cocked her head to the side and asked _the_ question. “Why?”

 

Mako spoke up next.

 

“Because Jamie might be dead after that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds out he isn't alone.

So. Turns out there wasn’t actually a dog. And stranger danger was real.

 

Jamie just wished he could have his backpack back, it was in the middle of the room and he couldn’t reach it. He had some of his poppers in there, he could throw them into this big meanie’s face and get out of here! Maybe. Probably not. Considering he took off his leg. Meanie.

 

So now he was just in this stinky apartment, that was cold, and he didn’t have his jacket anymore, and it was starting to get dark, and Jamie was mad as a hornet. And maybe a little scared.

 

But he had to be brave! Mako would be brave right now! So Jamie had to be too.

 

First off, work on getting the cuff and chain off his leg. So Jamie pulled, and pulled, and pulled…

 

“ _¡Para! Así, él se despierta!”_

 

Jamie stopped and looked into the opposite corner, where it was even darker and there was a pile of old torn up blankets.

 

A small head slowly pushed out of the pile. “Stop. He hears.” She pointed into the door where ‘Brian’ had gone.

 

Oh. “Will he get mad?”

 

The girl looked confused. Like she didn’t understand. “Stop?” She tried again.

 

Hmmm… “Do you not understand me?” Jamie asked, pointing to himself.

 

More confused looks. Right. Jamie sighed and leaned back. “Guess not. Do you not speak English?”

 

“English… no.” She shook her head, looking sad.

 

Why wasn’t Jesse here? Or Amelie? They spoke Spanish, and it sounded like she was speaking Spanish. Jamie bit his lip before he decided to crawl towards his bag, try to reach it again.

 

Darn it! Too far, and the chain was too short. Jamie pouted. “Supposed you can’t help me get my bag?” He asked.

 

The girl rose out of the blankets, chains on her ankles as well, but she silently moved towards the bag. She had practice not making chains rattle. With a push, the bag was within his reach. Victory! Jamie snatched it and went back to his corner, cackling as he found his fireworks.

 

“Look what I got…” He pulled out his firecrackers and his poppers.

 

The girl lit up. She recognized those. “Explode? Light?” She asked.

 

Lighter. Right. Jamie twisted his mouth. “I don’t got a lighter… no light. Sorry.”

 

The girl seemed to think before she smiled and spoke again in Spanish. _“Voy a buscar un luz. Sólo tiene que esperar a que el hombre volviera. El Fuma. Tendrá que nuestra luz.”_

 

Whatever she was saying, Jamie heard her confidence.

 

Even though it was scary right now, he wasn’t alone, at the very least. He had a friend.

 

~*~

 

It was eight o’clock. Seven hours since Jamie had gone missing.

 

Genji zipped up his coat and grabbed the thermos. Hanzo walked into the kitchen after him, confused. “Where are you going?” He asked.

 

“Looking for Jamie. I already called Zenyatta on the walkie talkie. It’s cold out tonight, if the _k_ _uso yarō_ is keeping him outside, he’ll be cold. It’s going to drop into the forties tonight.” He shook the thermos. “I filled it with hot chocolate. Jamie likes hot chocolate.

 

Hanzo sighed. “All the adults said we aren’t allowed to go looking by ourselves. Get back in bed, brother. And watch your language.”

 

Genji scowled and grabbed his bag. “I do not take orders from you. And if you hadn’t started fighting with me-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Hanzo put an arm out to stop Genji from passing, glaring down at his brother. “It is not my fault Jamie is gone.”

 

“Then who’s is it?!” Genji snapped.

 

The two stared each other down, challenging each other to start something.

 

Then Genji’s eyes dropped.

 

“It is _our_ fault, together. I should have left you alone. I just… _nii-san_...”

 

Hanzo wrapped Genji in a sudden hug. “I know. Jamie will be all right. Jamie is going to be fine.” He pulled back.

 

“I’ll call Jesse. You wake up Angela. If we’re doing this… we’re doing this as the Overwatch team.”

 

Genji beamed.

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t hard to sneak away from the adults. Ana was the only one really home, and she was tired from her cold.

 

Angela passed out the walkie talkies and started giving out instructions. “Do not go anywhere alone. If someone approaches you and asks you to come with them, scream at the top of your lungs. Even if they say they know where Jamie is. Especially if they know where Jamie is. We will work in teams. Hanzo, Genji, Zenyatta, and Lena, you are Team One. Hanzo, you are the leader.” She passed him the walkie talkie with the red Number One sticker on it.

 

“Fareeha, you, Mei, Satya, and Amelie will be Team Two. Fareeha, you are the leader.” The walkie talkie with the blue Number Two sticker on it was handed to her. She turned to Jesse, who perked up.

 

“Do I get to be a leader? Do I?”

 

Angela sighed. “Yes, and you’ll be with Hana and Lucio. You are Team Three and ‘Home Team’. You’ll be in this neighborhood, monitoring to see if Jamie manages to make his way back or if the kidnapper comes around here. Me, Mako, and Zarya will be the final team. Mako, do you think you can be the leader?” She looked at the older boy expectantly.

 

Mako was quiet for a few moments before he did take the walkie talkie.

 

“He’s my brother. I’ll find him. I’ll always know where he is,” He spoke, gruffly.

 

Satya raised her hand. Angela turned. “Yes?”

  
“I request I be switched to home team. I don’t want to go too far out. It’s cold.”

 

Mako gave her a nasty look but Angela held up a hand to hush him. “All right. I’ll switch you with Hana then. Hana, no taking your box. It’s too bright, and too heavy.”

 

Hana pouted. “Awww…”

 

Angela cleared her throat to regain attention. “Now, every thirty minutes, everyone set your watches, we check in with each other. If Jamie is found, we immediately spread the word. Keep your walkie talkies on Channel Four. We are the Overwatch group tonight, but Overwatch is a game. This is real. Be careful. And if the adults find you, you go home when they tell you to.”

 

Although that last rule was almost opposed, Angela stood firm.

 

Tonight was going to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeheheheh. HI SOMBRA!
> 
> Comments are worth ten kudos! Thank you for reading! And shout out to my commissioner, love you hon!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was still at the police station. God, was he exhausted. He needed sleep, but that wasn’t an option. What he needed was good news.

 

And this was not a case where ‘no news was good news’.

 

Gabriel walked in and set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. “It’s Starbucks, but it was all that was open, and close. Anything yet?”

 

Jack took the cup with a quiet ‘thanks’ and sipped it. When he lowered it, he began talking. “Trying to find Jamie’s parents, it’s most likely they took him. Do you know they tried five times to get custody back?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t they the reason he’s down two limbs?”

 

“Yup.” Jack took another long drink and sighed. “This could use some whiskey. I didn’t even know they were interested. Athena didn’t tell me. Guess the legal path wasn’t working.”

 

Sitting down next to Jack, Gabriel set a hand on his friend’s back. “They’re going to find him, Jack.” He said reassuringly.

 

Jack felt like the world was on his back. “… What kind of father lets his son go off like that?” He asked, looking up at Gabriel.

 

“All dads do that. This is Jamie. He runs off in the grocery store because he sees a service dog and wants to go say hi to it,” Gabriel said. “He’s a wild kid, he runs off. We’re going to find him though. And he’ll be his old rascal self in a day.”

 

Jack softly snorted.

 

“Hope so, Gabriel. Hope so.”

 

The officer came back into the room. “… Have some bad news. It wasn’t Jamie’s parents.”

 

Jack looked up and narrowed his eyes. “Alibi?”

 

“Mother passed away, three months ago. Looked like an intentional overdose.” The officer sighed. “And dad was thrown in the slammer about the same time, for dealing. So, alibi.”

 

No. No. Jack felt the world start to whirl around him. It had to be the parents, if it wasn’t the parents, it would have to be-

 

“Jack? JACK! Stay with me, Jack!” Gabriel shook Jack so roughly it nearly knocked him from his seat. “Jack, this is not the time to panic.”

 

Jack felt like he’d aged fifty years within one minute. “What do I do, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel was stone faced. “We go out and look for him now, Jack. We’ll find him. I promise.”

 

An officer walked back into the room, looking a mix of befuddled and amused. “Uh, sirs? We just got some calls in about a dozen kids running around town, looking for the missing kid… calling themselves Overwatch?”

 

Oh. You had to be kidding. Jack groaned.

 

“God damn it. Please tell me they at least left the nerf guns at home.”

 

~*~

 

Most everyone left the nerf guns at home. Except for one.

 

Fareeha had printed out dozens of photos of Jamie, and whoever they passed on the street got one. Hana followed solemnly behind, toting a toy pistol, loaded with nerf bullets.

 

She wasn’t allowed to bring her box, she wasn’t going out unarmed. And she _was_ only four.

 

“Excuse me, sir? Have you seen this boy?” Fareeha offered a passerby the picture, but he barely took a glance before he shook his head and kept on going.

 

Hana yawned and Amelie looked at her pityingly. “Hana, you can go home. We’ve already looked for a while. And you’re little.”

 

“Can I have Mountain Dew?” She asked, pointing at the store. “That’ll fire me up!”

 

Amelie rolled her eyes and Fareeha chuckled. “No, Hana. You’ll stunt your growth.”

 

“Scrub.”

 

Clearly, they were all tired, as that bitter retort made everyone burst out laughing.

 

~*~

 

“Are your knees bothering you, Genji?”

 

Genji rubbed his leg before smiling at Zenyatta. “Only a twinge, every now and then. I’m fine.”

 

Zenyatta sighed before shining his flashlight at a passing dog. “I wonder if Jamie saw a dog, and that’s why he ran away from us. He likes dogs.”

 

Hanzo shrugged. “Who knows. I have heard of bad men luring kids away saying they have lost a dog. It happens.”

 

Lena hugged herself. “Don’t say things like that. Jamie is _missing_.” She whimpered.

 

A car on the road next to them came to a slow and the window rolled down. Hanzo stepped in front of them all defensively. “Can we help you?” He asked.

 

A teenager poked her head out. “Hey, are you kids okay? It’s late!”

 

Hanzo sighed. “We’re looking for our brother. Have you seen him?” He extended the hand with the picture.

 

The girl took a look before shaking her head. “No, do your parents know you’re out?”

 

“They’re out looking too!” Lena came up to the car window, took the picture from Hanzo’s hand, and placed it in the girl’s. “Please, can you at least look a little?”

 

Those big brown eyes warmed the teen’s heart, and she nodded. “Okay, I’ll text the pic to my friends. What’s his name?”

 

Lena beamed. “His name is Jamison Fawkes, but everyone calls him Jamie!”

 

~*~

 

“This is my fault.”

 

Lucio had konked out an hour ago. Jesse had taken to carrying him on his back, the little boy clinging to his frog plush and softly snoring. Satya hadn’t said a word the whole time, but now as it got darker, and colder, she spoke.

 

Jesse looked at her in confusion.

 

“What’s your fault, Satya?”

 

The girl balled up her fists. “I told Mako that Jamie wasn’t going to play with us today. No one would have taken Jamie if he was with Mako. I just… he’s so _dirty_!” Satya came to a stop and buried her face in her hands, bursting into tears. “I… I don’t hate him, I promise! I don’t hate Jamie! He’s one of the nicest little boys in the world! And I’m so sorry! This is my fault! What if Jamie dies? It will be my fault! No one would’ve gotten near him if-”

 

Jesse quietly shushed Satya and got close to her, arms still busy carrying Lucio otherwise he would’ve hugged her. “No, no it’s not. It isn’t anyone’s fault. Is it Lucio’s or Hana’s fault, because they were playing hide and seek and didn’t tell the adults that Jamie didn’t find them?”

 

Satya shook her head. “No, but they are just little.”

 

“You wanna know who’s fault it is, Satya? It’s the person who tricked Jamie.” Jesse was angry. “Someone tricked him. To make him leave us. They’re the bad guy. And when we find him, we’ll get him thrown into prison for, for a million and a thousand years!”

 

Satya sniffled. “… That’s not possible. People don’t live that long.”

 

“Then we’ll hold him in jail until he rots!”

 

“… That’s acceptable.”

 

~*~

 

“Mako, slow down. It’s almost midnight. We’ve been walking for so long, you’re going to burn out.” Angela’s legs were killing her. Zarya was keeping up, but just barely. Bastion was tired too, but he was a good dog, padding beside Zarya and any sketchier figures keeping their distance.

 

Mako was a boy on a mission. Every person coming home from a late night job or going to work the graveyard shift, even the sketchier people, Mako would shove a picture into their face and ask if they’d seen him.

 

And he wasn’t going to stop. He just showed the picture to a couple of drunks, who shook their heads before stumbling down the street. “I’m not tired. You can go home if you need to, Angela.”

 

Angela was horrified by the very suggestion. “He’s my brother too, Mako!” She made a sound of disgust. “Zarya?”

 

Zarya grabbed Mako by the back of the shirt and pulled him to a bench on the sidewalk, forcing him to sit. “You’re exhausted. Drink your water. You’re going to drop and neither of us can carry you.”

 

Without a word, Mako took a long drink from his canteen. Angela sat next to him and rubbed his back. “We’re going to find Jamie. But I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

 

“… Thought I was the leader,” Mako mumbled.

 

Angela smiled sadly. “I’m the one going to be a doctor. Which means I have to take care of the leader, and tell him what’s good for him.”

 

Mako smiled back, only for a second. “… We keep moving.” He got back up and started walking again.

 

Zarya sighed and got up. “Come on, Bastion. We must support our leader.”

 

The girl had a point. Angela stood, cracked her back, and they kept walking.

 

~*~

 

Jamie thought the girl had fallen asleep until Brian came back in, smelling like cigarette smoke.

 

Then she leaped up, clinging to his legs and babbling hurriedly in Spanish. The man kicked her back. “Get off me, Sombra! What’s gotten into you!?” He snapped before he stormed into the room, slamming the door.

 

After moments of silence, the girl grinned widely and lifted up her hand. Clutched in her fingers was a scarlet lighter.

 

Jamie nearly cheered but knew too much noise would make him come over. “Toss it over!” He whispered loudly, motioning towards himself.

 

The lighter was in his fingers and he giggled, using the blankets that the girl gave him to disguise the lighters and the fireworks. “In the morning, we’ll set em off when he comes to check on us. Right in his face!”

 

The girl didn’t understand what he was saying, but she understood his tone. There was hope in her eyes. Hope.

 

Jamie looked over at her. “Hey. You’re Sombra?” He asked.

 

The girl’s smile died and she shrugged.

  
“Do you… not know your name?”

 

Another shrug. She was lost.

 

Jamie sat up and thought for a second. Then he pointed to himself. “Jamie.” Then pointed to her. “Sombra?”

 

“Maybe… Maybe Sombra.” She shrugged.

 

She didn’t know her name. Jamie crawled as close as he could to her, extending his hand. Sombra crawled closer and their fingers intertwined.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Sombra. Tomorrow we’re bustin’ out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl. I love writing Sombra. HURRY UP AND BE RELEASED SO I CAN REALLY LET YOU SHINE MY BEAUTIFUL CHILD!
> 
> Comments are worth ten kudos! Thanks for all the positive response so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

“I can’t believe these kids.”

 

“We’ve truly raised the best ones.”

 

Mostly everyone had been gathered up and taken home, other than Mako, Angela, and Zarya. Everyone was bone tired, sleeping in the living room. Ana had taken to covering each one with blankets. Reinhardt looked fondly at them. “Even little Hana went looking. She’s not even five!”

 

“They shouldn’t have gone,” Jack reminded him.

  
Reinhardt chuckled. “No, they shouldn’t have. But they are just as worried as us. And they want to have their friend and brother back. Their bond has been made even stronger through this. Look at Genji and Hanzo.”

 

Jack could barely still believe it was happening. Genji and Hanzo, sleeping curled up together, Genji softly murmuring in his sleep and Hanzo just pulling his little brother close.

 

He hadn’t seen them even hug since he’d taken them in.

 

Ana came in with hot cocoa. Her voice sounded foggy but she offered both men tea, which was taken with a thanks. “I doubt any of us will sleep tonight. Has Gabriel found Mako and the others yet?” She asked.

 

“Oh, he did about an hour ago,” Reinhardt sighed. “Your boy won’t stop. Gabriel’s just following them in the car now. Occasionally Angela or Zarya will rest in the backseat, but no matter how hard Gabriel tries, Mako will not rest until Jamie is safe at home.”

 

Ana gasped and covered her mouth, Jack saw the tears forming. “Oh… oh my sweet boy. He truly loves more than you’d think possible.”

 

Jack gave her a tissue and Ana wiped her eyes. Reinhardt rested a hand on her back. “Do not worry, Ana. With how Mako searches, there is not a chance we will not get our Jamie back.”

 

Reinhardt really believed that, didn’t he? They were an odd family. Four fathers, one mother. Eight sisters. Six brothers, including Jamie. An odd Swedish uncle. But god, they were a family and they’d make it through this. They would. No matter the outcome.

 

~*~

 

“Man, kid, you really did walk all night, in the shadiest part of town. You’re lucky you didn’t get mugged.”

 

Gabriel was pulled to the side of the road as the girls slept in the backseat. Gabriel was sipping black coffee while Mako sipped hot cocoa, sitting in the passenger side. He looked bone tired, but there was no sign of sleep in this boy’s eyes. Only determination.

 

Mako lowered the cup. “If you’re going to take a kid, you’ll take him someplace where bad things happen and no one cares. So I have to look here.”

 

Bastion yawned from the back before he gave a puppyish yap at someone sauntering up to the car.

 

“Hey handsome, feeling lonely this morning?”

 

A woman with dark makeup leaned over on Gabriel’s side of the car while Gabriel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “… There are children in the car. I am definitely not ‘lonely’.”

 

The woman, now quite flustered, leaned back. “Oh, scuse me-”

 

“Ma’am?” Mako leaned over to the side of the car. “Have you seen this kid?”

 

The woman took the picture before you could see something go off behind her eyes. “Wait… wait I think I might’ve. Saw Brian takin’ him into his apartment, asked him about it and said it was his sister’s kid.”

 

Mako jumped out of the car and let Bastion out, hurrying to the woman’s side. “Ma’am, that’s not his sister’s kid, he’s my _brother_. Where did he go? Where does he live, please?”

 

The woman backed up at the sight of the enormous dog, but she pointed down the block. “In Red Brick Place, apartment two fifty-five. Just go a mile down this street and you’ll hit it, can’t miss it.

 

Gabriel realized what Mako was going to do before he did it. “Don’t even think about it-”

 

Mako was surprisingly a fast kid for someone his size. He grabbed Bastion’s leash and they were bolting down the street before Gabriel could even grab him.

 

Shit, Ana was going to kill him. Gabriel got out of the car and called 911. “Stick around, I’m going to buy you breakfast if you really found Jamie- yes? The missing kid, he was spotted being taken into Red Brick Place, the apartment building on South Pointcross, apartment two fifty five…. Hurry and get a car there, otherwise we’ll have _two_ amber alerts going out.”

 

~*~

 

“MAKO KNOWS WHERE JAMIE IS!”

 

Fareeha woke up when she had heard Ana’s phone go off. She grabbed it and saw the text from Mako, read it, and immediately screamed.

 

Everyone woke up, chattering and yelling. Ana put on her eyepatch before taking her phone back and read the text.

 

_Going to get Jamie know where he is. Will be back for lunch make Jamie’s favorite._

 

Ana collapsed back in her chair. “… Oh, Mako.” She hit the call button. If Mako had an inkling as to where Jamie was, he wasn’t going to wait for 911. He was going in there himself. _Pick up, Mako, let me tell you to slow down…_

 

It went straight to voicemail. Ana swore under her breath and hung up, putting her phone in her pocket and turning to realize everyone was running out the front door.

 

“Hey! Hey! Get back here! Fareeha, you get back here or you are _grounded_ , young lady! Mei! Satya? Hey!”

 

~*~

 

Jamie waited until Brian was leaning above him before he threw the popper, right in his face.

 

With a shout, the man fell backwards, gripping his cheek as where the popper exploded. It wouldn’t cause much harm, but it would burn and stun him. All he needed.

 

Jamie lit up his fire crackers and threw them at Brian’s chest, they started exploding before they hit him. The man was yelling, shouting, and saying bad words, but their plan was working!

 

Until Jamie was grabbed and lifted off the ground, Brian shaking him roughly. “You, little, shit! You could’ve taken my eye out! You are _not_ worth it!”

 

Jamie was smashed into the wall, once, twice…

 

Then someone collided with the door. Brian dropped Jamie and looked behind him. “The f-”

 

WHAM!

 

Someone was body slamming the door, and it was already almost off its flimsy hinges. The man reached into his pocket, fingers closing around something metal.

 

_CRASH!_

 

The door was down and Mako tumbled through, out of breath, bleeding from the several impacts against the door, but he wasn’t alone. He dropped the leash.

 

“Sic him, Bastion!”

 

The English Mastiff was two hundred pounds and nothing but pure love.

 

However, the moment he saw that the man was pulling a gun, he turned into two hundred pounds of angry, angry dog.

 

The man screamed as the dog jumped for him, pushing him to the ground. Jamie screamed as the gun went off and the bullet went through the ceiling, but Bastion bit down on his arm. The screaming was awful. Sombra was face first in the corner and shivering.

 

“Bastion?”

 

The dog released the arm and instead gently rested his jaws around the man’s neck. Brian went very still, eyes wide with shock. Mako carefully walked over and picked up the gun, taking it to the kitchen connected to the living room and setting it down before coming back. Mako glared down at the kidnapper. He was out of breath, his arm was black and blue, but he was full of rage.

 

“Jamie. Is my brother. Bastion? _Kill_.”

 

~*~

 

Of course Bastion didn’t actually kill the man. But the man did end up passing out from fear.

 

The keys were in the office, at least, Mako thought it was an office. There were a lot of computers. He came back into the room and went to Jamie but Jamie shook his head.

 

“No, no, do Sombra first! Let her out!”

 

Sombra? Mako looked into the corner.

 

He hadn’t even noticed her, she was blending into the shadows. Mako walked over and knelt beside her, undoing the cuffs on her ankles. “You’re gonna be okay, Sombra. I got you.”

 

The moment they were undone Sombra wrapped Mako in a huge hug.

 

Then the cops came in.

 

It was probably quite a scene. Jamie on one side of the room, a giant dog laying on top of an unconscious man, and Mako being hugged by an unknown girl.

 

Definitely quite a scene.

 

~*~

 

“Jamie has some bumps and bruises but he’ll be fine. I’d watch that head injury though, don’t want it to get any worse. Mako is a twelve year old boy who somehow broke down a door. I still can’t believe it. The door was pretty flimsy but it’s incredible what one can do under stress. He’s seriously injured his arm though, there may be some cracks in the upper arm bones. Bastion, well...” The EMT threw a dog treat Bastion’s direction and he wolfed it down. The EMT laughed. “I think he’s a pretty good boy who’s going to get spoiled for the rest of his life.”

 

Ana looked at Mako, whose arm was now in a sling. He smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry Ana. I knew with Bastion I’d be okay though.”

 

Ana shook her head and wrapped her son in a hug. “You’re lucky you didn’t get killed.”

 

“… Does that mean we don’t get Jamie’s favorite lunch?”

 

Jamie popped out from behind the EMT, still wrapped in a shock blanket. “But I want barbeque! Ana, please? I want barbeque!”

 

Of course he did. Ana sighed and ruffled his hair. “We’ll see about a barbeque tomorrow, when we’re all settled.” Ana looked around and her eyes landed on the girl sitting on the hood of the police cruiser.

 

“So, what is her name?” She asked.

 

The EMT sighed. “They have no idea because she doesn’t know. All she knows is that the one guy calls her Sombra, and that’s not a name, it’s ‘Shadow’ in Spanish. Probably won’t be able to find her family, gonna put her in the system. Poor kid.”

 

Jamie clutched the blanket. “Will… will she be okay, Ana?”

 

Ana watched as Gabriel walked over to the car and waved away the cop, sitting next to her. She couldn’t see what he said, but she could see Sombra’s face just light up and she excitedly started chattering to Gabriel. Ana softly smiled.

 

“Well… I think she will be, Jamie. I think she will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? I told you it would end happy! Although foxtrony might commission an alternative ending... but that won't be done until my hiatus is over! I'll put up one more Prompt Me Sunday, and a Halloween special, but November will be a sad, lonely month. But hey, we might get Sombra soon? I HOPE. Love you all, comments are worth ten kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for foxtrony! Is it canon, eh, that's up to you guys to decide. Although if you notice a certain character tag, well, you're not imagining it ;)
> 
> Chapters will come out every day! Remember, my tumblr is [ here ](imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com) if you want to keep up with me during my upcoming hiatus!


End file.
